Something Old, Something New, Something Green!
by Jade-Max
Summary: A Kyp and Jaina challenge story from the force boards for St. Patrick's Day.


March 2005

Disclaimer: It all belongs to George, the master of the Star Wars universe.

Title: Something Old, Something New, Something... Green!

By JadeMax

Summary: A St. Patrick's Day Kyp/Jaina challenge!

Characters: Jaina/Kyp, Jacen/Tenel Ka, Anakin/Tahiri

Genre: Romance/fluff

Key words: Kyp, Jaina, Jacen, Tenel Ka, Anakin, Tahiri, wedding, romance

Author's notes: _Very_ A/U not following the NJO timeline - Yuuzhan Vong never came, Jaina & Jacen are 23, Kyp is 35, Anakin is 19, Tahiri is 18, Tenel Ka is 24. A bit O'fun for St. Patrick's Day!

Challenge Story for the Kyp/Jaina Thread on fanfictions boards.

The story must include:

- A Wedding with someone (bride or groom) wearing green

- Something new (can't be Jaina)

- Something old (can't be Kyp)

- A shamrock

- The line; "Only mynocks look that green in the spring."

**Something Old, Something New, Something... Green!**

Green. Foam green. The ugliest color in the universe.

Jaina grimaced as she looked down at the gown Tahiri had chosen for her and had felt obligated to try on.

"Oh, come on Jaina, it's not _that_ bad!"

The impish smile Tahiri gave was enough to make Jaina grit her teeth. "No, it's worse. What laser brain gave you the idea for this color?"

Tahiri snickered. "I'll let Kyp know you think he's a laser brain."

Jaina rolled her eyes heavenward. "Force save me from Fashion giving Jedi Masters. I'll have you know, Tahiri, that Kyp couldn't pick a good fashion or color to save his life."

Tahiri laughed. "No, but Anakin asked for advice, and it's not like he and I are going to be getting married ever again, and when Kyp suggested green for bride's maids dresses and a theme for the groom Anakin loved it."

Jaina held up one hand and climbed out of the dress, hanging it back up. "My brother's intentions are good, but only mynocks look that green in the spring!"

Tahiri's eyes danced. "It is pretty awful, isn't it?"

"How about an emerald green? I don't look so good in pastels."

Tahiri took the dress and placed it on the returns rack in the bridal store. "Did I ever thank you for saying yes to being my matron of honor?"

Jaina wrapped an arm around the younger woman's shoulders. "With Jacen as the best man and Kyp standing up with my brothers, how could I say no? Especially when you asked Tenel Ka to be your bride's maid?"

Tahiri grinned. "Good point. I don't think you two will mind swapping partners, will you?"

"Dance with my husband?" Jaina shook a finger at Tahiri, grinning back, "I can't believe you suggested that!"

They shared a laugh as they went back to the racks of dresses, beginning to browse through them again.

"So why couldn't Tenel Ka come today, Jaina?"

"Something about needing to be sure Jacen didn't kill their daughter. I guess Kalen Ta is a little too much for daddy sometimes. It's Tenel Ka's day to have her alone."

Tahiri grinned. "Are you and Kyp ever going to add to the Solo/Skywalker gene pool?"

Jaina laughed, winking at her. "Sooner than you think, kid. How about this one?"

The dress Jaina held up was plain, a straight sheathe of deep emerald green.

Tahiri's eyes lit up. "That's perfect! You have to try that one on, Jaina, Kyp will be drooling!"

Jaina giggled. "Drooling? The idea is to make everyone invited to drool at _you_ miss future Anakin Solo, not to have them stare at me. I'm taken, remember?"

"I don't care, just please, try it on?"

Jaina didn't protest as they made their way back to the change rooms. "Alright, for you, but it's going back on the rack afterwards."

"Right." Tahiri rolled her eyes. "That's velour, Jaina, with Ansion polar fleece lining the edges. You _have_ to wear that for my wedding!"

Jaina slipped into the sheath, shivering with pleasure as it caressed her skin. She did up the underarm zipper and stepped back out for Tahiri to see.

Tahiri clapped. "That's the one! Tenel Ka will look wonderful in that too."

Jaina smiled, examining herself in the mirror. For a woman two months pregnant, she certainly wasn't showing yet. She ran her hands down her body, smoothing the fabric and noting that it was a very complimentary color. But red, according to Kyp, was by far her best. She smiled at the woman looking back at her. "You think it'll do? You only get married once, you know."

Tahiri waved her hand dismissively. "Tenel Ka can't wear red and I want matching bride's maid's, er matrons!"

Jaina laughed. "Let's get one in her size then. I can't believe you and Anakin waited until a week before the wedding to pick out your clothes!"

Tahiri beamed. "It's a good thing we did, these are new stock! Come on, come on, hurry up, I want to let Anakin know you and Tenel Ka are going to blow his socks off!"

Jaina chuckled as she slid out of the dress and pulled her own clothing back on. "He won't see anyone but you, Tahiri, I promise.

Across the street

"Kyp, you have to try it on, it's not like anyone is going to see you but us."

"What, and ruin my reputation?"

"Didn't you do that when you married Jaina?"

Kyp stuck his head over the top of the change room door and glared at the Solo brothers. "I can't believe I'm doing this for a pair of Skywalker's nephews!"

"Think of it as a favor for Dad," Anakin told him with a grin. "You wouldn't want to hurt his feelings, would you?"

"I'll hurt more than Han's feelings if you think I'm coming out of here in this." Kyp ducked out of sight, grunting as the sound of rustling fabric was heard in the change room.

Jacen grabbed the door, unlocking it with the Force and swung it open in one quick movement.

Kyp looked up startled, dressed in the palest green Anakin and Jacen had ever seen. He was wearing tights, fighting to loosen the ties at the waist, a vest of white covering the long shirt. Across the front was emblazoned the only bright color, a deep green shamrock. A hat sat on the bench next to Kyp's clothes, a shamrock attached to it in a fashion to dangle over the wearer's face.

The door was abruptly ripped out of Jacen's hand and slammed shut.

Jacen and Anakin collapsed against each other, laughing.

It took several long minutes before Kyp finally emerged, dressed in his own clothing, the previous outfit left in a heap inside the dressing room. "If you're quite finished, we have to pick something wearable."

"Fairy Durron." Anakin croaked, attempting to breathe through his laughter.

Kyp crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the Solo brothers, tapping his foot in annoyance. "You're lucky you're getting married Anakin, or I'd teach you a lesson."

"How to fly?"

Kyp shook his head, staring at the ceiling as the brothers dissolved into laughter again. "When you clowns are quite finished?"

His comment made them laugh harder.

Kyp turned away, moving back to the rack of pre-made suits for weddings. He shouldn't have let them talk him into trying that on - he was old enough to know better! He found a suit in deep forest green, trimmed in black and midnight blue. He nodded approvingly. Now just to convince the groom. "Anakin?"

"Yes... Fairy?"

Kyp sighed - Jaina had mellowed him. Not to mention she'd have his head if he hurt her brothers, no matter the indignities they put him through. "What do you think?"

Anakin almost bounded over and took up the suit. He grinned. "Much more dignified for someone of your rank. Jacen, what do you think? You'll have to wear it too."

Jacen examined the suit carefully. "No brown?"

Kyp smacked the older Solo brother on the back of the head. "No brown. This is a green wedding, remember? If we wanted to be boring, we'd wear our Jedi robes."

Jacen rubbed his head. "Point and match. It's alright, I supposed I could stand to be seen in it for a couple of hours."

"What, before or after Tenel Ka drops you and tears your clothes off?"

Anakin's jaw dropped. "Kyp!"

Kyp grinned roguishly. "You'll learn about that soon enough, young Solo. Let's get out of here; I'm taking my wife to dinner to celebrate."

Jacen gave him a knowing look as Anakin moved to speak with the sales person. "Jay's finally in the family way, huh? About time you two caught up, Tenel Ka and I are already on our second."

Kyp smirked. "And that precious daughter of yours is going to be a heartbreaker. I'd keep her close, Jacen, real close. She takes after her mother."

Jacen's smile was half pride and half grimace. "I _know_! Who knew such a tiny person could pull me in so many ways? Speaking of which, I need to get back to my wife; we're taking Kalen Ta out for dinner. Anakin, have the suit sent over, will you? We'll see you for the bachelor party tomorrow!"

Anakin waved without turning and Jacen disappeared out of the boutique. Kyp waited until Anakin had paid for the suits and collected his. They said their goodbyes at the door to the shop and Kyp headed for home.

Ahead of him, Jaina and Tahiri were walking arm in arm, their packages slung over their shoulders.

"Jay!"

She turned, a smile lighting her already glowing face, and he felt his heart skip a beat. How had he ever convinced her to marry him last year? He smiled back, jogging to catch up with them.

Tahiri looked back and smiled shyly as she identified who was coming towards them. "Hello Master Durron."

"It's Kyp, Tahiri, call me Kyp!" He slung his arms around their shoulders, squeezing them each. "And how are two of the most beautiful women on the planet doing today? Good shopping?"

Jaina grinned, holding up her package to where he could see it beyond his, which was dangling down her chest. "We found what we needed. You?"

"More or less. Your brothers are evil."

Jaina arched an eyebrow, her eyes dancing. "Evil? A Solo? What'd they do?"

Kyp sighed sufferingly. "I tried on this horrible leprechaun outfit because Anakin gave me this spiel about wanting someone to wear something like that for his wedding."

Tahiri giggled, slapping her hand over her mouth to muffle it. "He didn't!"

Kyp winced. "He did. But I talked him out of it into something much more dignified."

Jaina slug an arm around her husband's waist. "I can't wait to see it."

Tahiri backed away. "I think I see Anakin walking the other way. Thanks for everything today, Jaina!"

Jaina waved as the younger woman took off after her youngest brother. She shook her head before smiling up at Kyp. "You owe me dinner tonight, Kyp. Where are we going this time?"

Kyp grinned mysteriously. "You'll see. Let's get you home and into a tub of real water. Wouldn't want to stress the mother of my child."

She stuck her tongue out at him, laughing as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards their apartment.

Jaina settled into the warm bubble bath with a sigh, leaning back against the strong chest of her husband. "Mmmm, just what the medic ordered."

Kyp chuckled close to her ear, nuzzling the delicate flesh. "I second that."

She shivered, closing her eyes as she slipped deeper into the water, Kyp's hands gently stroking her not-yet swelling abdomen. "Are you nervous?"

His hands stilled. "A little."

Jaina smiled absently. "Me too. I never wanted to have kids, you know."

"So what changed?"

She was silent for a long minute. "I'm not sure. You happened I think. Something about you makes me think about wanting a piece of you, for the years when you're no longer with me. Something, someone I can have and hold to remind me of you. Is that wrong?"

His arms tightened about her. "I'm not going anywhere, Jaina. We haven't been at war for a long time, the New Republic has finally settled down, the Jedi are once again showing themselves to be mediators, and I somehow managed to convince you to marry me. Do you honestly think I'd chance letting something ruin that?"

She snuggled into him, their legs twining in the water. "No, but, let's face it, Kyp. You _are_ older than I am, so, in theory, I should live longer than you. Barring any unforeseen circumstances. Besides, all that experience doesn't hurt."

He smirked even though she couldn't see it, "Well, princess, you certainly have a way with words. What do you say we order in tonight and have a little time to ourselves without the world?"

"Mmmm, what a wonderful idea..."

Kyp slid down in the tub with her, kissing a gentle path along her jaw line, before capturing her upturned head.

Jaina sighed against his lip, giving herself into the sensation of fire slowly crawling through her belly. The feeling of magic that Kyp always evoked in her. She turned into him completely, and abandoned herself to his touch.

The day of the wedding arrived without preamble. The bachelor and bachelorette parties had been fun, but neither the bride nor the groom, were sorry that they were over.

Tahiri messed with her hair in the hairpiece Leia had talked her into wearing.

Leia laughed softly. "No, no, dear. You wear it like this." She straightened it out, wrapping strands of Tahiri's long hair over the fan-like band.

Tahiri looked at herself critically in the mirror. "Are you sure this is an old custom?"

"Binding the bride's hair? Of course. Only Alderaanians would know of it though."

Tahiri winced. "Not that I want to be ungrateful, Mrs. Solo-"

"Leia, dear, or mom if you prefer."

"-er, Leia, but why are we putting my hair up so high?"

"And old tradition. There's a rhyme that says, something old, something new, something borrowed something blue. The old is the hairstyle, I can't think of anything more perfect for someone with your face shape."

Tahiri looked at herself critically and made a face. "I think I look like an old woman with a fan on her head."

Jaina laughed. "Tahiri!"

Tahiri blushed, turning an apologetic look to Leia. "I guess I shouldn't say that, but I think it makes me look too old!"

Leia looked at her critically before grinning. "We wouldn't want the guests to think you're marrying a boy twenty years your junior! Very well, let's leave it down. I've an old necklace that you can wear instead."

Jaina watched as her mother helped Tahiri sort through her clothing, keeping one eye on the door. Tenel Ka was already outside with Jacen and Kalen Ta, who would be carrying the rings for Anakin and Tahiri. Keeping the three year old occupied was always a challenge.

Kyp stopped by the door, leaning against the frame, and let out a low whistle. Leia and Tahiri turned, Tahiri blushing and Kyp smiled. "Anakin isn't going to know what hit him."

Leia made a shooing motion. "Jaina, can't you keep him under control?"

Jaina grinned at her mother, taking her husbands arm, and left the room, closing the door behind them. "You're timing is terrible, Kyp."

He grinned at her roguishly. "My timing has always been terrible. Like asking you to marry me when we didn't think we were going to live through that fight on Dantooine with those dead-Force thugs?"

Jaina swatted him playfully. "I could have said no."

He affected a wounded look. "And you would have broken my heart – the heart of a man who took a blaster bolt and a series of vibroblade hits so you could send the message that got us off that rock, I might add."

She pressed close to his side, her hands sliding up his chest and smiled slowly. "Anything I can do, oh great Jedi Master, that might appease your ego?"

"You could kneel before me?"

"Kyp!"

He winked at her, his eyes sparkling, "Later?"

"Much later! You're terrible."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yes, I love you anyway. I have something for you."

He blinked. "A present?"

She giggled. "Don't look so surprised." She pulled a small cloth from a hidden pouch by the zipper, her smile downright evil as his eyes widened at the exposure of flesh.

"I-" he cleared his throat. "I hope you don't intent on pulling anything else out of there. I'll have to kill the man who looks at you."

She laughed. "You always say that. Here."

He gingerly took the cloth and carefully opened it. He sucked in a breath, finding an old, 2-D imprint of a holo that had been taken years ago. Jaina was eight, her uncle's lightsaber in hand. Across from her was a much younger Kyp Durron, his hand held up smugly. Jaina was hanging several feet off the ground, a laugh on her face.

"Where did you find this?"

She folded her hands around his. "Uncle Luke's archives. Mara apparently likes to keep souvenirs of her pupils' training days."

He pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you, Jay. This is a very special gift."

She returned the hug, burying her face in his chest and inhaling deeply. The spicy smell that was uniquely his wrapped around her and she smiled, squeezing tighter. "Anytime, my dark Jedi."

The door to the changing room cracked open and Leia nodded to him from the door. She motioned for him to send Jaina back in.

He kissed the top of her head. "Looks like Tahiri is ready, I'd better go collect Jacen and Anakin. Anakin's got to be one nervous Solo by now."

Jaina grinned, leaning up to kiss him gently. "I love you, Kyp, you look great in that color."

He came back for a longer, more bruising kiss which left her lips swollen and tender. "And you look stunning, Jaina Durron. I'll show you how much later."

She sighed as he walked, and turned to find her mother watching. Leia sent her a knowing look.

Jaina winked at her mother. "Kyp doesn't know when and where to behave."

"Neither does your father." Came Leia's reply, tongue in cheek. "Come on, Tahiri's ready, we need to get Tenel Ka and Kalen Ta."

"I'll find them." Jaina turned on her heel and went to find the other bride's maid and her daughter.

The wedding went off without a hitch. The bride's entourage dressed in green velour, the groom's in complimentary colors. And Tahiri's shimmering, iridescent indigo offset Anakin's dark olive overtones.

Kyp found himself looking down the line of greeters as they were meeting people for reception thinking they looked like a bushel of grapes. At his side, Jaina smothered a laugh, pretending to cough, and he knew she'd caught his thought.

"Very apt, Kyp."

He grinned, smiling and shaking hands, but responded from the corner of his mouth. "What can I say? Green isn't the most flattering on the Solo clan – except you of course, Mrs. Durron."

Her smile was all for him and she broke etiquette to snatch a quick kiss. "I hope you can still say that when I'm fat and bloated with your child!"

Kyp tipped his head back and laughed, not caring that they were causing a scene at Anakin Solo's wedding. "I love you Jaina, I hope you never change!"

Fin!


End file.
